


Dean's Present

by bluefallenfandomwallflowers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassed Dean, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Surprised Dean, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefallenfandomwallflowers/pseuds/bluefallenfandomwallflowers
Summary: “No!” Dean cries, throwing his hands out.“Hmm? Why’s that?”“I- I--”“You want it right now, don’t you?” Castiel’s voice dips down to a lower tone, and God, his decision to buy this and show it to Deannowis the best idea he’s ever had.





	Dean's Present

**Author's Note:**

> So, 
> 
> There I am, in the middle of writing a very passionate fic and I'm about to write an emotional sex scene and sUDDENLY THIS MOFO POPS UP OUT OF NOWHERE XD
> 
> So I decided to take this scene out, because it most certainly did _not_ match the tone of my other fic, and here we go, porn without plot! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Christmas Eve came upon them as quickly as the wavering snow, a rarity for Lebanon, and while Sam is passed out in his room after a night of drinking eggnog and hard liquor, Castiel and Dean are wide awake in their bedroom, celebrating.

Castiel still has all his clothes on, swallowing Dean’s cock all the way down his throat, humming a Christmas song.

“Fuck, Cas, stop that!” Dean pulls on his hair and Castiel comes up with a laugh, swatting at Dean’s stomach.

“I’ll do what I want,” he retorts, rising from his crouched position on the bed. He stares down at Dean with curiosity, and a thought pops up in his head, a little reminder at the forefront of his mind that had almost been lost in the swirl of alcohol and presents.

He strides away from a very naked Dean and pulls open the top drawer of the dresser, finding the small black box hidden under his socks and next to an angel blade. Castiel pries it open and smiles at the contents, that very peculiar thought churning around inside of him.

“Whatcha doin?” Dean is breathing hard behind, and Castiel smirks at the hint of annoyance in his tone, but Dean’s eyes go wide when he turns, Dean’s last Christmas present in hand.

“Oh my fucking God,” Dean murmurs, leant up on his elbows, but he’s staggering and Castiel tilts his head.

“What?”

“You _know_ what, Castiel. That’s- that’s the one--”

“The one you were looking at on your computer,” Castiel finishes for him, biting his lip, trying to look as innocent as possible. “I was just trying to look up a recipe and the website happened to pop up…”

“Bullshit. You- how did you--” Dean is sitting up, and Castiel knows he is trying to act angry, trying to argue, but his cock tells the real story, at attention, harder than before.

“How about we just go ahead and see what it does, shall we?” Castiel peers down at the dildo in his hand, smirking, but keeping his eyebrows raised as if he _doesn’t_ know exactly what it does.

The dildo isn’t long at all, but it is thick, and the properties that it possesses make up for much that it is lacking. It’s smooth and the colour of charcoal, the tip of it big and rounded, with just the tiniest of bumps running all over it.

As Castiel walks over slowly, turning the dildo over in his hands, he peers up at Dean, who is very red, and has his hands pressed together in his lap. “I almost decided to let you open it Christmas morning in front of Sam, but...” Castiel chuckles, and this newfound power rises up in him. He loves the mortified look upon Dean’s face, not because he wants him to feel guilty or ashamed, but because he knows Dean never saw anything like this coming.

When Dean stays silent, Castiel throws on a faux confused expression. “What? Would you rather that be the case? Because I can certainly wrap it back up and--”

“No!” Dean exclaims, throwing his hands out.

“Hmm? Why’s that?”

“I- I--”

“You want it right now, don’t you?” Castiel’s voice dips down to a lower tone, and God, his decision to buy this and show it to Dean _now_ was the best idea he’s ever had.

He knows Dean won’t beg for this, at least, not tonight.

So he stands up straight, tucking the dildo behind his back. “Turn around, Dean,” he says gently.

Immediately, Dean is on all fours on the bed, head ducked between his shoulders. Castiel comes up behind him, pressing a hand to one side of his ass, kissing a dimple on his lower back. “Do you trust me, Dean?”

“Y-yes.”

“You know I love you more than anything, right?”

Dean shudders with a moan as Castiel bites ever so slightly on the other cheek. “ _Yes_ , Castiel, I love you too, you know that, you know you’re enough for me, I promise.”

He freezes, words stuck in his throat. “Do you…” Castiel abandons his façade, dropping the dildo on the covers and maneuvering Dean onto his back. Dean stares up at him with worried eyes. “Oh, Dean. Do you think I’m mad? Or that I feel that way?”

“Well, I just…” Dean turns his cheek to the bed, eyes closed. “God, Cas, I didn’t want you to find out. I-I was just _looking_ , for- for fun.”

“Dean.” Castiel cups Dean’s chin. “Look at me.”

Dean does, and he looks precious, like the exact fear that stirs in Castiel’s mind. It’s like his own thoughts forget that Dean has fought the Devil, has defeated numerous amounts of evil, has suffered the torture of Hell and the loss of friends. And in Castiel’s mind, Dean looks like he does in this moment.

“I’m not mad! Oh my God, _Dean_ , how could you think such a thing!? I bought this for _you_ , because I love you and I thought it was fucking sexy.” Castiel laughs, shaking his head. “This is a fucking toy, Dean. You know it’ll never love you the way I do.”

“Yeah, so I-”

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun with it,” Castiel whispers, dragging his forehead over Dean’s. “Hmm?”

“So you’re saying…”

“I’m saying, ‘Merry Christmas, Dean. Here’s your present.’” Castiel reaches for the dildo and Dean moans when he drags it over the side of his leg. “Do you get it now?”

“Uh huh, yep, sure do.” Dean is nodding violently and Castiel chuckles again, slapping Dean’s ass.

“On your knees, honey.”

Dean complies with much more enthusiasm this time, words pouring from his lips, back arching. “Oh, God, Cas, please.”

Castiel settles on _his_ knees, eyeing Dean’s ass with fervor. He stretches Dean’s cheeks apart right away, focusing on his pretty little hole. Then he’s leaning forward and licking a long, slow stripe right over it, making Dean cry out. It doesn’t take long for Castiel to dig in, punching his tongue past the puckered flesh, hand reaching through Dean’s legs to grip his weeping cock.

“Oh, _oh_ , Cas, fuck,” Dean says, chest hitting the bed as he sticks his ass up further into the air, trying to get Castiel’s tongue deeper.

Castiel pulls the bottle of lube from his pocket, coating his fingers heavily. He gives Dean one last twirl of the tongue before replacing it with his fingers, pushing them deep.

Dean is restless as he juts back, hips rolling, sounds listlessly rippling away from him. Castiel could come from the sight, but the main attraction is still yet to perform, and he prays it works.

Once he has four fingers and as much of his thumb as he can inside of Dean, Castiel secretly slathers more lube over the tip of the dildo.

Castiel opens his mouth to give warning, but he knows Dean is begging for it already, sweat dripping, ass closing on his fingers, and he simply pulls away his fingers, and in the midst of Dean’s complaint, he shoves the dildo in Dean’s ass.

“ _Cas! Fuck!_ ” Dean gasps when the dildo slides in, but Castiel keeps his thumb at the base of it, two fingers locked on the rubber scrotum.

He slides it back and forth, getting Dean accustomed, but Castiel is aware of how Dean is still rolling his hips, unconsciously begging for more. This toy will certainly not fulfill Dean’s wishes like Castiel’s cock can, and he huffs out a short laugh.

“Fuckkk, I need more,” Dean finally says, pushing back.

“Are you not aware of the different settings?” Castiel ventures, and Dean slows.

“Wh-what?”

“Well it seems someone did not read all of the information…” Castiel teases ruthlessly, and although his cock is trapped in a denim prison, Dean has a short dildo in his ass with Castiel as its master and there’s nothing he can do about it.

“Do it,” Dean pants. “Show me.”

Castiel kisses Dean’s thigh. “Okay.”

His thumb rubs around the little button at the base of the dildo and _finally_ he is pressing it and the dildo bursts to life as it vibrated, the head of it pounding inside of Dean, searching for a prostate.

Dean is crying out once more, and he sounds like he’s sobbing as the dildo moves inside of him. The vibrations travel up Castiel’s arm, and he groans at the sight in front of him.

Castiel could let Dean get off on the dildo, and himself on Dean, but he opens his jeans and pulls out his aching cock, sighing when the cool air curls around him, and he pulls out the dildo. He lines up and thrusts straight into Dean’s ass, mouth wide open with a gasp, as Dean lets out a yell into the pillow.

“Oh, fuck, Dean, you feel so fucking good,” Castiel says, and Dean is reaching back to grip Castiel’s hip.

They’ll make love later, possibly in the morning, but right now Castiel is fucking Dean as hard and as fast as he can, tears popping up and trembling down his cheeks as he loses himself within Dean, thrusting wildly.

Meanwhile, Dean’s hands are sliding over the covers, and he’s saying, “YES, _fuck_ , Cas, I can’t—I’m gonna--” He loses the rest of his sentence as Castiel slides his hand over Dean’s cock, and he’s coming, come painting the covers underneath his shaking thighs.

Castiel drills on, pulling Dean’s limp body against him, letting his head roll back on his shoulder. “I love you,” he breathes, licking Dean’s neck, thrusts deep, the heat enveloping his cock tight and perfect.

Finally, Castiel buries his cock as deep as possible and trembles as he empties himself inside Dean. His orgasm pounds through his body, and he thrusts a few more times before he becomes too sensitive and pulls out, his come following.

Everything is a fucking mess, but he flops down alongside Dean and kisses him briefly before settling on his back, breathing rough.

“Merry Christmas to me,” Dean says feebly.

Castiel grins.

Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
